Orangeloli
►AU SPECIFIC INFO basic information name — Luluko vi Britannia Alias 1: Luluko Lamperouge - the name she uses in daily life Alias 2: Zero player — Nienna tag — Tags Page status — Dating Jeremiah Gottwald age — 18 gender — Female sexuality — Straight title — Orange's Lickable Loli location — Tokyo, Japan immersion - not immersed basic appearance hair colour — Black with purple highlights hair style — Long, sleek and loose unless in the guise of Zero when she hides it under the mask. eye colour — Purple attire — * As Zero she wears the iconic mask and cape and squashes down her breasts to pass as male. She also uses a voice altering device to make her sound very different to normal. * As the schoolgirl, she wears the female's uniform. * Out of school and not being Zero, she tends to favour little skirts and more flowing tops. She knows she has a beautiful body and flaunts it partially to get men to do whatever she wants without resorting to geass and partially because Millay loves making her sexy, flirty outfits. featured family Nunnally Lamperouge (vi Britannia) — Sister Blind and wheelchair bound, Nunnally spent her days at Ashford with her friends, the student council, Rolo or Sayoko. The girl is very content with her life. Euphemia li Britannia - Half-sister Euphie arrived in Area Eleven after Luluko shot Clovis. She fell in love with Suzaku Kururugi and ended up enrolling at Ashford. She keeps it secret from Cornelia that Luluko is also there. Cornelia li Britannia - Half-sister Fighting Zero and is in Area Eleven to avenge Clovis as well as watch over Euphie. She investigated the school but thanks to the Ashford family's and Jeremiah's skills (Luluko's as well) the security scans have turned up nothing that could tell Cornelia that Luluko is alive. important non-family Jeremiah Gottwald - Knight, lover. Jeremiah never believed the story put out about Marianne's death and he put the blame on himself that the Empress was lost and her daughters banished. He resigned his post and made his own way to Japan to find them. Despite his initial hatred of numbers, he was willing to brave a country of them to find his princesses. He had known the girls since Luluko was 6 and Nunnally was 4 and had served them perhaps even more diligently than he did Marianne. He found the two girls when war broke out and helped them escape to Ashford. The fallen family took them all in and Jeremiah was installed as P.E. Teacher and was also known as unofficial security for the council rooms. Luluko had always had a hold on his heart and as she grew he fell in love. At fourteen she noticed it and at fifteen she kissed him. They have been dating since. He is also now her Knight and fights passionately for the Black Knights. He has also pretty much gotten over his hatred of Numbers as Luluko does not look down on them. Sayoko Shinozaki — Maid Maid that takes care of Nunnally. She is also a member of the Black Knights and fiercely loyal to Luluko/Zero. She is aware of the dual identities but keeps it from Nunnally. Rolo Haliburton - Knight Rolo was found by Luluko when she attacked the Geass Research Facility in China. She easily won him over and spared his life. He helped her destroy the place and whittle Geass Users to a manageable number. He would like little more than to get between Luluko's thighs but she manages to keep him loyal without actually having to do anything. He is a little jealous of Jeremiah but understands that Luluko has been with him for a long time. She appointed him Nunnally's Knight. Suzaku Kururugi - They were friends at the Kururugi Shrine and Genbu had discussed marrying the pair off to each other after Luluko thwarted his attempts to wed Nunnally. They were separated when Luluko left with Jeremiah and Suzaku ended up in the Britannian Army. As Zero, Luluko rescued him from Kewell but he decided not to join her. Luluko was enraged and that only deepened when he showed up at the school. "Princess Euphemia enrolled me" he gushed and Luluko wanted to slap him. The idiot did not understand what he was fighting for. As yet she has no idea that he is the Lancelot pilot. She still loves Suzaku as a friend even if she is pissy he didn't join her ranks. Millay Ashford - BFF. Luluko's BFF. Her bosom buddy and her lesbian soulmate who makes sexy outfits. She and Millay like to wind Jeremiah up. Shirley Fenette - Friend Shirley has a massive crush on Luluko but Luluko has not given her the time of day because of Jeremiah. Rivalz Cardemonde - Friend Her best male friend other than Jeremiah and Suzaku. He has a crazy mad crush on Millay. Luluko teases him often and he is the one who used to sneak out with her to go gambling. other likes — chess, teasing Jeremiah, plotting her revenge, looking sexy dislikes — having to kill her siblings, Charles, the breast-squashing wrap she has to wear theme — none as yet appearances with notes ► Post 001 Luluko arrives in the Dreamworld. (gracedlies) Luluko tells her about the place and doesn't give up who she is crushing on. (suzakugtfo) Jeremiah is shocked when he discovers this Luluko is dating an alternate him. ► BACKGROUND history Luluko was born to Emperor Charles di Britannia and his 108th wife, Marianne. She was not a big favourite amongst the other wives as they thought Luluko and her sister Nunnally beneath them with their mother being common-born. Despite this, she was well loved by her half-siblings. Her life was fairly peaceful and lavishly catered to, brought up as a favoured child of Charles. She showed a lot of potential and was thought to b a real potential for the throne. She doted upon her mother's Knight (Jeremiah Gottwald) and spent many an hour in his sole company. He was her favourite person outside her relations to spend time with and that added to even more of a blow when her mother was killed, her sister crippled and their titles stripped. Luluko felt so alone, banished to Japan with her sister and utterly alone. She spent her time at the Kururugi shrine in happiness after a friendship blossomed between her and Suzaku but when Genbu announced his intention to marry Nunnally (planning to get Britannia immunity that way) she was infuriated. She quite simply told Genbu that f he tried she would kill him and she knew he knew she was serious about her threat. He then offered for her to marry Suzaku. She grudgingly accepted in order to spare Nunnally having to marry Genbu. Not her first choice and sh didn't really want to marry Suzaku - but if she had to marry then she wanted to marry someone she at least liked. Then war hit, Genbu "comitted suicide" and the children fled the Shrine. As they left, she encountered Jeremiah again and threw herself and Nunnally into his care. Suzaku joined the Britannian Army after being separated from them and she, Jeremiah and Nunnally went to Ashford Academy. personality Feisty, upfront, spirited and merciless. This Luluko doesn't like to pull punches and will quite happily cut you down to size if you irritate her. She does have another side to her, the one that is sad for Nunnally - but having had Jeremiah by her side since leaving the Kururugi Shrine; she doesn't feel as alone as she would have otherwise. ► RELATIONSHIPS (In Dreamworld) friends Luluko vi Britannia — She likes this other Luluko a lot and found it a lot of fun to tease her over liking 'a Britannian boy'. She schooled Luluko on kissing and told her to go for it. Jeremiah — She thinks he is cute and doesn't care that he is an alternate; he is still Jeremiah. enemies None as yet. ► TRIVIA orange lolly? The girl has a bit of an oral fixation and is often seen sucking on a lollipop, usually orange flavoured. Zero Luluko is also Zero in this world